Innocent
by cinderella-loves-her-shoes
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione and Charlie are good friends, but one morning things become a little less...innocent. CWHG


Hiya,

This is my first one-shot. I don't know what you guys will think of it but please review. Thanks!!!

Disclaimer: Why do I always put myself through the heartache of reminding you guys that anything you recognize from the books or films of Harry Potter isn't mine? ANSWER" so I don't get sued!

It had started off as innocent. The friendly talks as they got to know each other, the amusing stories they shared, the memories and friendship they found in each other…who would believe that all of what they had now, had started out so innocent?

Hermione told everyone that she had never seen it coming, which was true if you didn't count that little voice inside of her that wished something would happen every time she saw him.

Charlie told everyone that it was by accident, which was true if you didn't count the fact that he had staged the whole thing. Not that Charlie Weasley would ever tell anyone that, not even her.

And still, through all those 'which was true's, it had all begun with those innocent little moments that had never spread any seed of idea into anyone's mind.

It had been just before breakfast, one morning at the Burrow, when it first started to get a little less saintly. It was Mr. Weasley's birthday, so Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking breakfast for over ten people since all of her children and some members from the order where having breakfast at their home.

Hermione had been asked to go and wake Charlie. Now, Hermione wasn't shy near Charlie - he was her friend. So she had no trouble guessing that just knocking on the door wouldn't get him up.

In an effort to help Mrs. Weasley, Hermione went in and gently shook Charlie into the world of the awake.

"Hermione…" He whined as she sat down on the bed and began shaking his shoulder.

"Get up."

"No."

"Come on, get up."

"No."

Hermione let out a loud sigh before going full blast into Charlie's ear, "Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get -"

Yet poor Hermione never got to finish that speech as Charlie grabbed her waist and pulled her under the covers with him. They were both hidden under the duvet and she breathed in that scent that was oh so Charlie. He snuggled into her.

"See how lovely my bed is? Five more minuets."

"No. You have to get up."

"Four minuets."

"No."

"Three?"

She sighed again. "Do you want me to start the repeating again?"

"No."

"Then get up!"

Charlie replied with calm, "No."

He had now wound himself around Hermione. Their legs were intertwined; his hands were holding her waist and Charlie's warm breath tickled her ear as his head was bent into the crook of her neck. He sighed contentedly.

"Charlie -"

"Shhhh."

"No! Get up!"

"If you don't stop talking, I'll make you stop talking." He said mockingly.

"Oh yeah? And how you planning on doing that? You -"

Once again, Hermione was cut off. This time though, Charlie has crashed his lips against hers causing shivers of pleasure and shock to run through her body like raindrops down a window.

Hermione moaned as his tongue began prodding her closed lips. Charlie let one hand sprint into her thick locks and let the other drop down to her round bum, and Hermione gasped at both points of contact.

They pulled away for air, but Charlie began sucking on her pulse point before Hermione could begin claiming his lips. She groaned and moved her hands into his red hair, clenching her hands causing him to gasp and moan into her mouth.

They continued for what seemed like hours, until a harsh knocking brought them back into reality.

"Hermione? Charlie? Breakfast is ready."

"We're just coming mum."

"What's taking so long?"

"I'm trying to wrap dad's present."

"I thought you said you wrapped it last night."

Hermione piped up, "He did, but half the paper was hanging off. We're just redoing it."

"Okay dear - don't be too long or your breakfasts will get cold."

The sound of her padding downstairs told them she had gone. They looked at each other. Charlie smiled at her and Hermione blushed.

"Did you wrap it last night?"

"Yeah. Pretty darn good at wrapping, if I have to say so myself."

They laughed. Neither notice that Charlie was still on top of Hermione. They giggled at each other again.

"So -" Hermione began, unsure of what to say.

Charlie had no trouble. He threw her another heart-warming grin. "Wanna go out with me sometime?"

"S…sure." She stuttered. He smiled at her, knowing the problem.

"No one will mind. Besides, who gives a fuck if they do?" 

"You sure I'm not too young for you? I mean, I'm like eight years younger or whatever."

"I don't care. You sure I'm not too old for you? I mean, I'm like eight years older or whatever." He said mimicking her voice on the last part.

Hermione kissed him playfully. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around her tighter.

"Wait, wait," He breathed as they broke, "There's no time for you to have your wicked way with me right now, and I can't go downstairs like this." 

"Like what?" She smirked.

He sighed. "I'll put it into simple words shall I?"

"Yes."

"I can't go downstairs with you on my dad's birthday with a rock hard boner. That simple enough for you?"

"Hmm, maybe," She said thoughtfully as he kissed the top of her nose, "Why?"

"I'll make a deal with you; I'll tell you all about why I can't after we go downstairs."

"Okay."

They laughed then, and Hermione began to get up. Unfortunately, Charlie was still on top of her. As she pushed up from the bed, their hips grinded together and Charlie let out a guttural moan and bent his head down.

"Crap."

"Mmm." 

"That's it. I'm going to get a boner."

"God, it felt good though."

He grinned at her, and then leapt off the bed. Offering her his arm, they walked downstairs. Thankfully, Charlie managed to put on a thick, heavy dressing gown. Just in case.

As they sat opposite each other at breakfast, Charlie and Hermione couldn't help running their toes up each other's legs. The teasing had begun, but who would have thought it had come from something so innocent?

_The End_

Hiya,

Hope you liked this one-shot, let me know what you think!!!

CLHS


End file.
